


Each and every heart it seems- Is bounded by a world of dreams

by patrick_will_consume



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Multi, he thinks all his classmates r cute in their own way, kaede was a good character dot jpeg, kokichi is bisexual/pansexual/whatever he basically likes anyone, kokichi thinks everyone is stupid for tryna form friendships, this is a character study ish not rlly, yea also some gonta/kokichi friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrick_will_consume/pseuds/patrick_will_consume
Summary: Kokichi saw the consequences of getting too close with the others. No matter how innocent they seemed, every class trial proved to him, deep down, that they all were willing to back-stab one another if it meant winning.Now, knowing he cannot trust his classmates, he knew being nice gets you killed.He will not show weakness. He will end this killing game.





	1. My Own Way (2001 Remastered)

He never felt feelings for another person, and this might be the worst situation to develop silly things such as crushes or whatever.

Kokichi observed Shuichi, and his embarrassing behavior around Kaede. He fumbled, blushed and words failed him whenever he was in her presence. It was painfully obvious Shuichi liked her.

It was foolish of him in the end, when the girl he barely met hung from a rope.

As a result, Kokichi took extra precaution to avoid interactions with others. He kept his distance from both the boys and the girls, not bothering to try to be even slightly friendly. They all slowly stopped attempting to understand him, or reason with him, and left Kokichi to his own. The more crude he was, the more his words bit into their self esteem, the more they began to shun him. At some point, they stopped caring.

He did not mind, no, not at all. He was in a killing game, there was no time to get emotional. No time to form friendships, much less an actual romantic relationship.

Sometimes he remembered Rantaro, how sweet he was, his comforting presence, and the way everyone somewhat admired him. He was like everyone's brother, that's what they said. He is such a nice guy, the girls would say. They all parroted that sentiment, that Rantaro was a good person.  


Kaede was calming, her small gentle smile, the soft tone her voice took. Shuichi found her beautiful, and the others admired her. She was a firm woman though, he could tell. The way she snapped back at him, the way she lied so casually during the trials.

He almost could admit he liked her himself.

Then, it turns out, she bashed Rantaro’s head in. For her own personal justice.

Already Kokichi knew that it was dangerous to associate with the others. Rantaro could not save himself with his kind personality, and the well liked Kaede was the one who ended his life.  
This proved to him ultimately that no matter how pleasant they seem, it could end in death for him if he decides to get close enough.  
\----

Sometimes he saw Shuichi, the apparent new leader of the group, with Kaito often. Much like with Kaede, Shuichi seemed to loose intelligence around him. His face got sweaty, he turned pink, and would only get worse the more Kaito invaded his personal space.

Shuichi once again committing a great error.

(Did he have an attraction towards purple eyed people with K in their name?)

….

Kokichi took it upon himself to carefully observe and record the interactions his classmates had with one another. He would sit on his bed, writing logs and logs of information. He could admit, it was a bit creepy. Overall, however, he was doing it for his own protection.

In an environment like this, he could not risk anything.

While quietly watching the others, he started to feel left out.

It's undeniable, he is a bit lonely.

Only a little though.

Miu would be very useful for an eventual escape, he wrote down. She was a master inventor after all. He kept a note for himself to ask her later on if she could create something, well, special just for him. It would be difficult, since Miu did not like him whatsoever but that's ok, he will just have to work his way around that problem.

Korekiyo is strange, he would also write. Tsumugi is suspicious, her insistence on her plain personality is a red flag.

He kept a small note as well, to keep an eye on Tsumugi.

Tenko is a nuisance, not useful for any escape plans. Angie is annoying, especially with her weird God talk. Ryoma seems to have no will to live, so any discussion with him about escaping most likely won't work.

Kirumi is nice-

No.

She is skilled as a maid, but her talent would not be effective for escape plans, even more so since she displays no interest in winning the game.  
When she cooks for you, her almost motherly demeanour, it makes you feel like you-

No.

Kaito is definitely useless, but he really is just so endeari-

No.

He is an idiot. Not worth the time.

Himiko is delusional, I highly doubt her “magic” is even real, Kokichi jotted down before a sudden thought saying, There is something just so cute-

No.

She is so small, her face is round, her curled lips like a cat-

No. Not worth the effort.

Maki has concerning behavior, he thought, her standoffish personality does not suit her supposed talent.

She is hiding something.

Her true talent, perhaps?

Maybe.

Kiibo would possibly be useful for escape, his robot mechanisms can help with an escape. It would be difficult because Kiibo dislikes Kokichi, but he can admit that is his fault. Just like Miu, he would have to work around that.

Shuichi.

He is essential.

Kokichi can admit, safely to himself, but to absolutely no one else, that he admired Shuichi. His detective skills were important to all the trials, his ability to see through lies and false alibis.

Truly special, no?

Yes.

Maybe towards the end, Kokichi can attempt to form some bond between them, along with Miu and possibly Kiibo, and then escape the game.

He really wanted to leave this place.  
\----

Despite Kokichi portraying himself as the Most Annoying Person to Ever Exist, Gonta, like the buffoon he was, seemed to want to be his friend.

Kokichi silently is grateful that he is not actually a murdering villain who wants to eliminate the whole class like he pretends he is, or Gonta probably would have been dead a while ago.

Not that he cares for Gonta. Nope.

At first it bothered him. He did not want anyone being close to him beyond being an acquaintance. Then, after Gonta kept trying to befriend the boy, Kokichi stopped pushing him away. It would not work, Gonta genuinely wanted to be his friend.

Gonta at some point decided to become somewhat a "bodyguard" for Kokichi. He did not mind it, it was oddly comforting to have a large intimidating guy like Gonta protect you and watch over you.

Gonta occasionally asked Kokichi to see bugs with him, and Kokichi forced himself to go along with it, even though he hated bugs.

Gonta was nice.

Too nice.

He will end up dead soon, he thought. Nice people never last long in this game. That is what he learned, seeing Rantaro, then Ryoma, then Tenko and Angie die. They were all harmless, and yet…

Don't think too hard about it, Kokichi reminded himself. Don't get all emotional now.

Because getting emotional is what gets you killed.


	2. The Distance (1996)

Unexpectedly, Shuichi more than once approached him. 

Seems like his plan to make everyone distance themselves from Kokichi failed.

Whoops.

Kokichi, his soft, almost effeminate voice asked, Would you like to hang out with me today?

Huh?

What?

Sure, Kokichi replied before realizing the grave mistake he committed. He committed the same error everyone else did. 

No, no. Kokichi cannot let this happen, but he did, and in a trance it seems, followed Shuichi around the various places he took him.

Shuichi seemed skittish throughout, shyly tugging at his bangs in place of tugging his hat. He quietly asked Kokichi about his organization, which of course he inflated the numbers of. He claimed generic almost cartoonish crimes, like torture and whatnot. It did not work, like he expected, Shuichi was unamused.

I've never heard of an organization like that, he replied.

Of course you haven't! It's a secret organization, Kokichi answered.

Kokichi then (falsely) threatened Shuichi, and he doubted the other bought into his remarks, even a little, but Shuichi entertained them anyways. 

He thought that would be the last of Shuichi's futile attempts to try to understand him.

Nope.

Again, Shuichi returned, asking Kokichi to hang out with him. And again. And again.

What did he want? Surely he wanted something? Was he trying to gain Kokichi’s trust, just to catch him off guard and murder him? He saw how effortlessly Kirumi put up an innocent front for pity to escape the killing game, he witnessed Kaede’s charming personality almost convince everyone she did not brutally end Rantaro’s life. 

He could not help but keep extra tabs on Shuichi, whose timid and reserved character raised suspicions. He left notes for himself, warning himself to be cautious whenever the other boy wanted to hang out again. To be on alert, in case anything goes wrong. 

Meanwhile, detailing a remote to control any electronic device for Miu to invent, he cannot help but become paranoid. What if someone manages to break into his room, only to discover the piles of notes he has on his classmates along with the weapon ideas he has prepared for Miu? In a rush, Kokichi started to sloppily doodle with his spare crayons art of weapons from anime he liked and piled them on top. He shoved all his important papers at the very bottom of the boxes in his room, and then added more purposely immature drawings in the boxes until it reached the top. Kokichi then tightly sealed the boxes.

He cannot risk it.  
\----  
Miu seemed repulsed by Kokichi’s mere presence, which somewhat amused the boy. She openly scowled and even spat in his direction when he walked into her lab.

What a strange girl. 

Her expression changed, however, as he went behind her, putting a hard on her arm. When she did not push him away, he began to massage both her arms. Her arms were firm and strong, clearly from the work she does in her laboratory and on K1-B0. 

He knew it was a “cheap” way of swaying her, but if it works, it works. Miu was perverted, but she became embarrassed when it came to actual physical contact, even if it is something as vanilla as simply rubbing her arms.

She stilled, and Kokichi became worried at this. Sure, he was putting on the fake character of being The Most Annoying Person and The Villain, but he was not willing to do something Miu did not want.

Kokichi, she almost bashfully said, before turning around and the boy abruptly noticed how much bigger she was. She basically towered over him, and Kokichi got tense. 

He stood on his toes, and said in his best flirtatious voice, I have a couple of ideas for an escape plan, and I think you are juuuuust the girl for that.

Miu’s eyes lit up once Kokichi stepped back and demonstrated his weapon blue-prints.

The plan is now officially in motion.

\----

...

Kokichi should have known Gonta would get himself killed.

Innocent, innocent Gonta, strangled Miu to death. 

Why? Well, it was easy to say it was his fault. He was the one who told Gonta to use the light, to see the truth. He was the one who brought Gonta along with him to meet Miu, knowing the girl more than likely was planning a murder. 

Everyone pointed fingers at him, of course.

Kokichi used Gonta! He manipulated him! And Gonta broke down, confused, and not remembering anything. Kokichi could not help but get agitated.

Why was Gonta not fighting back? Everyone likes him, if he lied everyone would take it as fact! Why did he not defend himself? 

Kokichi felt his face burn, what was this? The urge to cry? Last time he cried was…

He can not remember.

His cheeks seemed to heat up, his eyes were all squinty, he squeezed his face hard. He cant cry, not now. Not ever. If he shows he is anything but a possible Mastermind, the plan will fail. 

Kokichi hated this.

Gonta was revealed to have decided on his own to murder Miu, he thought it was the best option. The truth was hard for the others to accept, that a gentle soul like Gonta was willing to strangle Miu to death because he decided to, and not because of supposed manipulation. 

Another time where Kokichi learned everyone of his classmates was hiding murderous intent. 

Gonta was executed.

Kokichi cried, it was gross, his hands were wet from tears. He wanted it to stop. He still continued to cry, he indirectly murdered someone, even if Gonta himself wanted to, Kokichi was the one who made him see the truth. It was, in a way, actually his fault. Just like everyone said.

There was silence for a moment. The others stared at him.

He showed weakness. He had to fix this. To end the killing game.

He yelled at the others, everything seemed to not be real for a second, he knew he was speaking to them, but he could not exactly remember what he said. Kokichi spouted whatever vaguely villain type talk he could think of, to make them all forget his moment of weakness. To forget he ever even cried or showed he cared for someone else.

Shuichi promptly chewed him out after that.

Kokichi then went to his room, staring out into the ceiling. He genuinely wished he died instead. 

...

Dying is the easy way out, he told himself. He could not let his plans fail now, no, he already has the weapons from Miu, he already started to write his script in case something goes wrong. 

He could not give up now.

Kokichi tried to force himself to sleep.


	3. Wonderful Tonight (1977)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: allusion to sexual feelings, kokichi is a growing lad after all (he wont grow physically tho hes stuck as a manlet)

It was only the 7 of them, huh?

Kokichi can concede that although Tenko and Angie were, at best, bothersome to be around, they were not bad people. He examined the two girls, seeing the connection that Himiko had with Tenko and Angie. Tenko did, indeed, care for the mage, as so did Angie. 

Neither deserved the unjustified fate given to them by Korekiyo, whose claims of only wanting to give his sister “friends” in the afterlife did not convince him. Not even the more emotional and sympathetic Shuichi reacted to it.

Himiko was, to say the least, never the same after Tenko and Angie’s deaths. It made sense to Kokichi, he never saw the girl really befriend anyone else. Maybe Gonta? Gonta was everyone’s friend, though.

In spite of Kokichi forcing himself to not get emotional for the others’ sakes, he could not help but feel upset for Himiko. 

He wishes he can lie like he always does and say it is because he is especially lonely and is human himself, and of course he will feel terrible for a girl who lost her two friends to a senseless killing-

But.

That would also be a lie.

Anyways, everyone drastically changed one way or another. It only dawned on the surviving classmates after the fourth trial, when Gonta was then executed. 

Maki did not switch into a different personality throughout the whole game, however. She still remained cold, unflickering. The utter moron, Kaito, asserted that she had a supposed hidden soft side, but whatever soft side he spoke of, Kokichi never saw. She was perfect.

Perfect for assassiation and cold-blooded murder.

He hated her.

Besides her, anyhow, the other classmates definitely became much colder, maybe more isolated? 

Pessimistic is the better word for it, perhaps. 

Shuichi presumably gave up hope of escaping entirely. 

Kaito, the one classmate that always uplifted the spirits of those around him, the heart, you can say, still had that strange persistent hope in everyone as usual. He did, nevertheless, became more serious and earnest about not allowing any of them to succumb to what Monokuma (and the Mastermind) wanted. He lessened his immature blind belief that his classmates were all good and kind hearted, and took on the role of being a motivator for the others.

Kaito.

Oh, Kokichi hated him too. 

That was a lie.

It was almost as if, he genuinely admired Kaito as well, in the same manner he admires Shuichi.

Although, laying down, buried under the bed sheets, sometimes Kokichi questioned when he crossed the mental line from commending Shuichi’s development from a meek boy to a strong detective, into something……………………..

When did it start? Was it when Shuichi approached him, gifting him drinks? Or when he took Kokichi’s hand oh so gently into his own, caring for his injuring from the Knife Game? 

Shuichi was so attentive, so cu-

Shuichi was so attentive, so careful, so considerate, as he wrapped up Kokichi’s finger very delicately. 

He was an ideal bo-

….

He was an ideal partner to have, Kokichi wrote down on his paper, he is a priority to have around in case things go awry with the plan. 

Tsumugi was still at the very top of the suspects for Possible Mastermind.  
\----  
Once he hid the new notes he took under the fake blueprints, he fell onto his bed. Again, his thoughts drifted off about the detective.

It was about a strange, unusual dream Kokichi had about the boy. 

It was not out of the ordinary for him to dream about the others, even more questionable dreams. He once dreamt of a day he had with Gonta, exploring the bugs the other claimed to have seen, only for Gonta to profess that he wanted “more than friends” with Kokichi. He dreamt about Himiko, attending her magic show, only for her to all of the sudden ask him to come on the stage, where she gently kissed one of his cheeks. He dreamt of Rantaro, who was helping him complete a blueprint in his room, which ended with them holding hands. 

It seemed that Kokichi dreamt about all of them. He dreamt of being on a bizarre date with both Miu and K1-B0, of brushing Korekiyo’s hair and intimately helping him get into his elaborate outfit, of Angie gently petting his head, pushing his head into her chest and of Tenko hugging him close, not letting go. He dreamt that Kaede played a piano ballad, and then declared she played it just for him. Kokichi dreamt of helping Kirumi bake a dessert, to get some batter on her face, and he licked it off, and of comforting Ryoma when he felt depressed and then kissing his nose. There was even one with Kaito and Maki, who both invited Kokichi to train with them, like they would with Shuichi.

But this dream with Shuichi was strange, even for Kokichi.

It began normally, Shuichi asked to hang out. It was somewhere new, he wanted to bring Kokichi to the gym. The dream replayed a day he had with Shuichi recently, with nothing much happening. 

Shuichi asked Kokichi, anxiously, that they should take off their clothes. This too was something that happened on that day, and Kokichi of course did not comply with the request.

Except in his dream, he agreed, proceeding to really get naked. First the shoes, then the socks, then the pants.

He stopped at the pants, realizing what he was doing, until Shuichi, albit excitedly, asked Kokichi to continue. Practically in a stupor, he did continue, starting now with his shirt, then the scarf. He looked at Shuichi’s face, and understood that he was, in fact, aroused.

Kokichi woke up, abruptly, sweat dripping down his face. 

He hated this. He knew and was aware that he was at that stage of life for “wet” dreams to happen, but this was seriously the worst time and the worst place for that! Worse was that it just had to happen now, when Kokichi has finished his script and his plans to weed out the mastermind, his body decides to do………… this to him. 

Laying down again on the bed, once again, like he did so many times in the past, Kokichi tried and failed to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a very cute Kokichi cosplayer at ComicCon (NYC) shout out to that person! They had a mini Kokichi too.  
I bought myself a Komaeda figurine, shout out to the Komaeda that i yelled "is that the fingers in his ass guy" to, the cosplayer started laughing and was a good sport.  
Special shout out to the adorable Kaede cosplayers i saw. There was at least 5 Kaede cosplays and and they were all so cute!  
I had a good time :) thank you danganronpa fans, the ones I have spoke to and the ones I met at the cons were very sweet! One of the more friendlier fandoms I have been in.  
title is from this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20W4slP2PGg


End file.
